


Not Exactly Subtle

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everybody knows, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pointless, Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sneaking Around, not really a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Sam and Gabe have been in a secret relationship for a few months now. Only it's not exactly a secret because everybody already knows. Maybe it's time somebody ends all this not-really-a-secret nonsense?





	Not Exactly Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being pointless, but cute. So, basically like most of my stories. ^_^ But yeah, writers block sucks, so I get really happy whenever I can write literally anything. Anybody know any tricks to get someone who has tons of ideas, but little motivation, to write? Cuz halp!
> 
> Oh yeah, this was another bingo square from over in Destiel Port. I got stuck with _A hint of Sabriel_ , so I had to have Sabriel without letting it take over. Definitely a challenge.

Cas smiled as he opened the front door and was immediately enveloped in a bear hug. His favorite part of the day was always when his boyfriend got home from work.

“Hey, babe,” Dean said before pulling Cas in for a quick kiss.

“Dinner’s in the oven, and should be ready in about fifteen minutes,” Cas mentioned as they pulled apart. He was still working towards his PhD while Dean worked, so meal preparation tended to fall into his lap more often than not. “It’s that casserole dish my brother was talking about last week.”

“The one with all the cheese?” Dean asked as he put his coat away.

“Yes. And I even added some extra, just for your arteries,” Cas teased.

“You spoil me.” Dean leaned in for a thank you kiss, this one much longer than their earlier welcome home version. “And speaking of brothers, I saw ours today while I was grabbing lunch.”

Cas sighed. “They still think they’re being sneaky about their relationship?”

“Apparently.” Dean shrugged. “Sammy's a freaking genius, so it’s probably your brother's doing.”

“Normally I would defend Gabe as any younger brother would, but I’m fairly certain you’re right in this instance. It definitely sounds like his kind of plan.”

“Maybe they get off on thinking they're being all secretive and covert,” Dean suggested as they both headed towards the kitchen. “I’ve heard of weirder kinks than that. Charlie told me something about a bowling pin once that scarred me for life.”

“Personally, I’d rather not think about our brothers and anything even remotely concerning their sex life, so let’s leave it at that.” Cas started setting the table as Dean fixed the drinks.

“Totally agree with you there, Cas. I just wonder when, or even if, those two are ever gonna come out and admit they're in a relationship.”

“Do you think Sam’s ashamed that he’s with my brother?” Cas asked, his good mood immediately crumbling. “I know that Sam’s a genius, as you said, and while Gabe is pretty successful, all he does is run a small candy shop. It takes a lot of organization, but not exactly MENSA level intelligence.”

Dean pulled Cas into a hug and started gently rubbing his back. “Hey, we both know Sammy's not like that. He may be smart, but he’s not all stuck up about it.”

“I just can't help but wonder why they’re still keeping it a secret, even though they’ve been together for at least four months now,” Cas said forlornly, even though he was already starting to calm down.

“I’m sure it's nothing like that, Cas. I promise Sammy's not that kind of person.”

“True,” Cas agreed. The oven timer went off then, and all thoughts on the matter were pushed aside as dinner was served.

A few days later, Dean ran into Jo while he was at the grocery store. After their usual greetings and hugs and verbal jabs worthy of actual siblings, Jo got straight to the gossip.

“Saw Sam and his boyfriend at the Roadhouse yesterday. They still think they're keeping it a secret?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it's crazy, isn’t it?”

“Somebody should really tell those two that if they're in a ‘secret’ relationship, they probably oughta not be kissing on each other in public so much,” Jo pointed out.

“Those two are being idiots, aren’t they?” Dean agreed.

“The biggest,” Jo replied, smiling and nodding. They chatted for a few more minutes, then said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

“Those two idjits are still at it,” Bobby grumbled the next day, as Dean and Cas were helping him clear out some things from his basement. “Saw ‘em while I was at the hardware store this morning. Are they still keeping the big secret?”

Dean grinned as Cas explained all the latest Sabriel sightings, as their group of family and friends had started calling them.

“Rufas bumped into ‘em just last week at that ice cream place he’s always going to. They'd been sharing a sundae, but they tried to act like it was just Sam’s, even though there was no way that boy would have that much junk on top of his ice cream. They're so obvious it's starting to get almost sad,” Bobby continued, removing his hat for a moment to wipe his forehead.

“Should we talk to them, maybe?” Cas suggested as he moved a box to the side.

“Yeah, have some kind of intervention or something,” Dean added.

Bobby thought for a few seconds. “Naw, let ‘em come out with it in their own time.”

But two days later, Dean and Cas spotted Sam and Gabe as they were both apparently out on a date. The chance was just too good to pass up, so they headed towards the secret couple.

“Hey guys, wasn't expecting to see you both here, together,” Dean said, trying to once again give the two a chance to tell the truth finally.

Sam visibly paled as Gabe started laughing nervously. “Heya, Cassie, Dean-o,” he stuttered when he stopped laughing. “We’re just here, as uh, as friends,” he barely managed.

“Yeah, friends, totally friends,” Sam chimed in, sounding guiltier than Dean had ever heard him sound.

“Cuz it totally looked like a date, so I was just curious,” Dean said, playing along with the worst acting in the history of lying brothers.

“Yep,” Sam answered.

“Friends,” Gabe agreed.

“Of course,” Dean responded, giving them both the stink eye. They squirmed, but didn't say anything further.

Cas let out a frustrated groan. “Enough, you guys. We know. We all know. For over four months now, we’ve known,” he said impatiently.

Gabe gulped as Sam asked “You did?”

“Yeah Sammy, you weren't exactly subtle,” Dean said.

“We weren't?” Gabe asked, eyes wide.

“Not even close, brother,” Cas said.

“You guys aren’t pissed, are you?” Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean stared at his brother for a few seconds before he answered. “Why on Earth would we ever be pissed that you guys were dating?”

“You threatened to castrate me if I ever touched Sam when we first met,” Gabe reminded Dean.

“Because Sam was sixteen, you dumbass,” Dean responded. “He’s all grown up now, and can make his own decisions.”

“You didn't think that way when I was with Ruby,” Sam said.

“Because she was a druggie, and she was trying to get you into that crap, too, Sam. Unless Gabe’s been pushing coke on you, I don't see any problem.”

“I actually prefer Pepsi,” Gabe joked quietly. Everybody stopped talking, silent for a few moments before they all burst out laughing.

“You have my blessing, Gabe,” Dean said when they all calmed down again.

“I appreciate it, Dean-o.” Gabe smiled at Sam and took his hand.

“But if either of you hurt the other, I will kick your ass,” Cas stated, making everybody turn and stare.

“We’ll be good,” Gabe squeaked.

“Promise,” Sam said quickly.

“I didn't know you had it in you, Cas,” Dean said in awe.

“Nobody hurts my family, and I consider Sam my family as much as I do Gabe,” Cas said with a shrug.

“I’m kinda strangely turned on now,” Dean said softly.

“I did not need to know that Dean,” Sam huffed as he stood up to push his brother away from the table.

Dean just chuckled. “See you two later.” He turned and started to walk away, then turned back to call over “You guys might wanna fess up to Ellen next, cuz she’s been the one following this the most.”

“Goodbye, Dean,” Sam said. Gabe waved, a smirk on his face.

“Took long enough,” Dean grumbled as he and Cas headed for the Impala. Date night was going to have to be at a different restaurant now.

“I could see why they kept it a secret, though,” Cas said.

“I wasn't expecting him to remember it for so long.”

“You can be quite intimidating, especially concerning your little brother,” Cas reminded.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean muttered, finally relaxing.

“Maybe we should have a double date with them?” Cas teased.

“Maybe you could walk home,” Dean counted.

Cas smiled. “No double dates, then.” They got in the car and drove off, both still grinning.


End file.
